


Substitute Student

by haruka



Category: Sukinamonoha Sukidakara Syouganai - Fandom, Sukisyo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sukinamonoha Sukidakara Syouganai, Sukisyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-21
Updated: 2005-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Minato-sensei asks to see Nao privately, it's Ran who meets him.</p><p>This started out as the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge, but with several interruptions as I wrote, I lost track of the actual time.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p><p>Male/male relationships.  Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute Student

Substitute Student (Sukisyo)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Fujimori Sunao plodded down the school hallway. He wasn't looking forward to what was coming. In fact, he was downright dreading it.

It was all Hashiba Sora's fault. He had been sitting in class, minding his own business … well, maybe not totally. He'd been distracted when he saw Hashiba staring out the window. He was gloating in silence about how Hashiba would get caught any minute now and everyone knew that getting caught in Minato-sensei's class was a bad idea.

Then the worst happened and the metal pointer tapped the top of his own head.

"Sunao-kun," Minato-sensei said, "am I boring you?"

Gulp. "N-No, Minato-sensei," Nao could feel his face heat up. He caught a glimpse of Hashiba watching, his blue eyes filled with concern. It irritated him that this guy should act like he was worried when he admitted he didn't remember their past. It made hating him so much harder than it was supposed to be ….

The pointer suddenly made a brisk, warning connection with his backside, making him jump. "Sunao-kun!" Minato-sensei said sharply. "You dare ignore me AGAIN?" The teacher glared severely at Nao. "I think we'll finish this in my office after class."

Nao felt faint. He heard Matsuri-chan gasp and saw fear in Hashiba's eyes – nothing good ever came from being ordered to Minato-sensei's office.

Now here he was at the door. He, Hashiba, and Matsuri-chan knew Minato Shinichirou better than the other students since he had been their guardian. However, that didn't mean he cut them any slack. If anything, he was more strict with the three of them. That made knocking on the door even more difficult.

As it turned out, he didn't have to. Minato-sensei opened the door before he could.

"I thought I saw your shadow hovering outside the window. Get in here."

Nao obeyed, feeling increasingly fearful. Now he'd kept Minato-sensei waiting on top of it all.

His teacher closed the door behind him and Nao's heart skipped a beat.

Minato-sensei walked slowly around him, holding the accursed pointer, tapping it steadily against his palm. Nao began to tremble and he clenched his fists against his sides, closing his eyes tightly. Any moment now, he expected to feel the sting of the pointer once more. The thought terrified him.

\--

"Not paying attention in class, ignoring me when I call you on it, taking your time reporting for punishment – you've really pushed it today, Sunao-kun." Minato Shinichirou stopped in front of the pretty pink-haired boy and peered sternly down at him through his glasses. "Do you have ANY excuse to offer me at all?"

"I can do better than that."

Shinichirou did a double-take. That voice. Surely it couldn't be ….

Nao had stopped trembling. He slowly raised his head to gaze steadily at Shinichirou with ruby eyes so different from the usual pink.

"Ran," the teacher said breathlessly.

The boy smiled slyly. "You _do_ know me. I wasn't sure you would." He stepped forward, slowly, deliberately. Shinichirou took a step back. Sunao's other personality only came out when things were difficult to deal with, but Shinichirou thought it would take more than a lecture in school for it to happen. Did this mean Ran was getting stronger? That couldn't be good for Sunao-kun.

Ran's arms slipped around his neck as the petite teenager went up on his toes. "If you forget about all this, Sensei, I'll make it worth your while …."

"Ran."

Shinichirou and Ran both looked quickly toward the arrival of a new voice. Sora-kun was there, leaning casually in the doorway. No … Shinichirou took in the body language, the bedroom-eyed expression, and even the eyes themselves – one blue and one gold. This wasn't Sora-kun anymore. This was Yoru. Ran's lover and protector.

Sure enough, Ran's face lit up and he abandoned Shinichirou to prance over to Yoru, throwing himself into the other boy's waiting arms. Yoru's gaze met Shinichirou's over Ran's head.

"You owe me one," he mouthed, then steered Ran out of the room, the smaller boy clinging to him.

Shinichirou removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Sunao and Sora would return to themselves. While Sora-kun may not remember what happened, Sunao-kun would. Once again he'd be horrified at his other self's eagerness to go to the boy he claimed he despised.

Shinichirou decided that knowledge would be punishment enough for Sunao-kun's classroom inattention.

\--

(Word challenge - Transformation)

(2005)

Sukisyo belongs to Platinum Label/SOFTPAL.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
